Sueños
by AmbrelaKing
Summary: Harry tiene un extraño sueño. Tom lo reconforta, a su manera. Tomarry fanfic.


_Este fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la apreja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 _Disclaimer: Nada mío, todo de JK, lo mio son los errores y la ¿trama? Sí._

 _Bien, continuación de mi serie "Palabras Oscuras". :) Me salió algo largo, yay, pero eso es mejor. Espero les guste y me dejen un review animándome a continuar, esta vez no lo subo a ultima hora. Gracias a quienes lean, comenten, den follow o fav, ¡gracias!_

 _Nota: lo cursiva es el sueño de Harry, no se me confundan._

Harry se encontraba echado en la cama de la habitación principal de la mansión Riddle. Tom no se encontraba. Él aun sentía un hormigueo molestoso en su cuerpo.

Tom dijo que era por el Mutatis.

Já.

El maldito no dijo nada después de ayudarlo, pero Harry pudo ver como la satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos rojos.

Algo que lo ponía enojado, no, furioso. Encima que no descubrió nada interesante más que un susto de muerte su amante es un retorcido que se burla de su desgracia.

Pero qué esperar de Tom. De esa retorcida personalidad suya se había enamorado.

Suspiró.

Ahora se sentía cansado, reflexionar sobre cuál es la razón de que siga al lado de su novio lo cansaba. Sus ojos ya veían borroso – y no era porque se hubiera quitado los lentes, bueno, también -. Decidió que una siesta no le vendría mal.

* * *

 _Harry cogía una mochila, ¿mochila?, y después de gritar un "Adiós" salía apresurado. Al voltear para cerrar la puerta observó a una mujer de brillante cabello rojo podando el césped. Ella vestía de un colorido vestido de flores y sandalias que a pesar de la simpleza la hacían ver espectacular._

 _-Hijo-dijo ella.-¿hoy tenías clases? Pensé que los sábados eran tus días libres._

 _Harry del sueño se mostraba nervioso y dubitativo respondió._

 _-Eh, sí, solo que hoy hay reunión de grupo._

 _La bella mujer le sonrió._

 _-Cuídate, hijo. Te espero para el almuerzo-y siguió podando._

 _Harry avanzó caminando hasta una parada de autobús. De un bolsillo de la mochila extrajo un aparato pequeño y rectangular. Celular. Movía sus dedos sobre la brillante pantalla, buscaba un número para llamar._

 _-¿Aló?-se escuchó una voz._

 _El autobús llegó y Harry subió._

 _-Padrino, mamá no sospecha, ¡iré!- dijo él con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro._

 _-Genial, Harry-se oyó del otro lado- estoy ocupado ahora, te whatsapeo luego. Te espero._

 _-Sí, padrino._

 _Harry sonrió al celular y sacó de su bolsillo unos audífonos conectándolos._

 _Abrió su Música y escogió alguna que en ese momento se le antojara escuchar._

 _De esa manera pasó todo su viaje en autobús._

 _Llegó a una casa grande. Cuando se acercó escucho ladridos fuertes y ya sabía Harry que una vez la puerta se abra una avalancha perruna lo atacaría. Y se cumplió, pero le encantó. Amaba a los perros de su padrino Sirius._

 _¿Sirius?_

 _-Hey, Harry, pasa-le dijo un atractivo hombre de unos treinta y cinco años que estaba parado en la puerta._

 _Harry lo saludó mientras ingresaba._

 _Dentro todos los perros volvían a sus lugares anteriores. Eran cinco animales en esa casa, ah y su padrino._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo tu delincuente sofisticado?-habló Sirius mientras se sentaba, o se desparramaba, sobre el sofá, sus piernas encima de la mesita de la sala._

 _Harry se sentó a un costado, obviando que se refieran a su novio como delincuente…aunque sea sofisticado._

 _-Ya llegó a Francia-contó.-No puede hablar por celular pero me ha dicho que por Skype es mejor y acepté. Pero-y se sonrojó- en casa no saben de él, Sirius, por eso pensé que tú…_

 _Sirius sonrió pícaro._

 _-¿Piensas hablar aquí con él?-preguntó._

 _-Sí, por favor-agregó Harry._

 _-Bien, bien- respondió Sirius pero su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¿solo hablar verdad, Harry?_

 _-¡Claro que sí!-Harry dijo sonrojado._

 _Su padrino se burló trayendo la laptop que tenía de su habitación._

 _-Harry, confió en ti-dijo mientras se la dejaba y caminaba a su cocina._

 _Harry prendió la laptop y espero para poder conectarse a_ _ **internet.**_

 _-Solo será hablar-dijo, solo para que su padrino lo tenga presente._

 _-Mm-escuchó._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, su padrino siempre pensaría que todos eran como él, que cuando Remus llamaba por Skype Harry huía despavorido. Una vez los había oído cuando llegó de improviso. Desde ahí siempre avisa que irá, quizás no a tiempo, pero lo hace._

 _Mientras esperaba la hora, se entretuvo pensando en su novio lejano._

 _Tom Riddle._

 _Lo conoció por Facebook hace un año. Al principio temió ya que Tom solo subía artículos extraños de periódicos sobre asesinatos o links de Youtube con música que su madre consideraría "de Satanás". Pero una vez le habló, Tom a Harry, y le dijo que le gustaba su foto de perfil –Harry en la selfie 678- que tenía. Harry, que tenía una imagen de gatos de foto de portada no se lo creyó, se lo dijo, el otro le respondió que él no mentiría y ahora llevaban seis meses de relación. Harry recuerda con satisfacción el día que logró que Tom le mandara una foto._

 _Casi se la envía a todos sus contactos para que vean lo guapo que era el "dark" de su novio._

 _El sonido del arrastre de pies de su padrino lo devolvió a la realidad._

 _-Saldré-dijo Sirius._

 _-Ok._

 _Luego de un momento la puerta se cerró._

 _Cuando ya eran las 6pm, Harry entró a Skype y espero la llamada de su novio._

 _Ya se sentía emocionado, quería escucharlo y verlo. Había pasado solo dos semanas desde su última video llamada pero ya lo extrañaba._

 _-Hola, Harry-escuchó y casi se estremece de la sexy voz que poseía su novio._

 _-Tom-respondió, sonriendo a la cámara que mostraba a un buen vestido hombre de unos 30 años y de fondo solo había negrura.- ¿Dónde estás? No se ve nada, Tom-preguntó Harry, curioso._

 _-Ah, en un sótano._

 _Harry puso un gesto de confusión._

 _-Es que acabo de cometer asesinato- dijo Tom y para asombro de Harry, Tom se alejó de la cámara y enfoco el lugar, más especifico, el piso. Que sospechosamente se encontraba con manchas negras rojizas._

 _Harry prácticamente se quedó sin aire y ya temblaba cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Tom._

 _-Idiota, es solo pintura. Estoy a oscuras porque el internet no llega bien a mi dormitorio y tuve que pedir prestado el cuarto del vecino de abajo-dijo Tom acercándose de nuevo a la cámara._

 _Harry aun temblaba pero logro sonreír de la –espeluznante- broma de su novio._

 _-Sí…_

 _-¿De verdad te asusté mucho? Lo lamento, Harry. Si está oscuro es porque fue la condición del joven de este departamento para prestármelo. Él duerme en el sofá y le molesta la luz._

 _Harry comprendió en ese instante y le pareció hasta tierna que su novio, un hombre adulto, ande pidiendo prestado el wifi de otras personas solo para hablar con él._

 _-Pues hablaremos bajo, Tom, no queremos despertar al buen hombre-dijo Harry y esta vez si sonrió tranquilamente._

 _A Tom le encantó esa sonrisa. Volteó, esperando que sus ojos se enfocaran en la oscuridad y observo al cuerpo degollado sentado en el sofá frente a él._

 _-Claro que sí, Harry, no queremos despertarlo._

* * *

Sentía un sudor frió cuando fue despertado de golpe. Tom estaba de sentado a un lado en la cama y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Mal sueño?-preguntó y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Sí-respondió Harry con el cuerpo aun frío.

-Está bien, dormiré contigo-le dijo Tom, antes de echarse a su lado.

Harry notó que ya era de noche.

Se apegó a su novio, pero no buscaba volver a dormir, no cuando soñaba esas cosas.

-Tom, aun a pesar de ser tú- comenzó a decir-nunca harías nada para lastimarme, ¿verdad?

Tom demoró en responder pero eso fue porque se estaba acomodando para poder verlo a los ojos antes de responder.

-A todo el mundo que caiga mi maldad, pero a ti no Harry. Nunca.

Harry se sintió reconfortado con eso. Le sonrió y trató de volverse a dormir, esperaba que ya no con sueños raros.


End file.
